Crimson Wine
by Nikkirenzo59
Summary: When James recognizes Alice in the baseball field, he goes after her instead of Bella. Starts from just before Edward brings Bella home for the first time. Mostly from Alice's POV but it might change. Please review, flames are welcome. JxA
1. Bella's Coming!

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a little boring; it's kind of like a filler. Let me know if anyone is OCC, I'm really trying to make everyone 'in-character'. Please remember that some of this was taken directly from the book, and I am in no way claiming it is mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Alice's POV

Being a vampire is hard. It's even harder to be a "vegetarian". It is so much more difficult to control the bloodlust than any human could imagine. Though it does get easier over time, it never really goes away. As hard as it is now, this is nothing compared to how it was when I was first changed. I don't remember the pain of the change itself, for which I am thankful, but I still would've gone crazy with bloodlust if it weren't for my visions. I had visions of a beautiful family; through them I learned what no one else taught me. I didn't have anyone to be a mentor, my creator left me before my transformation was complete. I woke up alone. I always wondered what it would be like if I met the vampire who changed me.

Right now, I am sitting on the couch with Jasper and Esme watching one of those silent movies that she loves so much. I'm not sure why, but I've been thinking about my past a lot lately. I was both mad and hurt that my creator didn't care enough to stay with me. Even if he was a complete stranger, most people would've had enough of a heart to stay and explain everything to me.

Jasper, sensing my mixed emotions, took my tiny hand in his own; I could feel the calm spread throughout my body. I accepted it gratefully, and sighing contently as I leaned against his shoulder. There really was no reason for me to think about my past; it probably was better for me to just forget about it.

Suddenly, the scene in front of me- Jasper on one side of me, Esme on the other, the silent movie still playing on the big screen T.V. that Emmett insisted we get- all faded in to blackness. I felt slightly dizzy for a second as I could feel a vision coming to me.

Edward and Bella were in what I assumed to be Bella's kitchen; I didn't know for sure, I've never been there. Bella was eating a bowl of cereal and Edward was just staring at her. It seemed to make her uncomfortable.

"What's on the agenda for today?" She asked, probably as an attempt to distract him.

"Hmmm…" he said pretending to think, "What would you say to meeting my family?" She looked terrified at his suggestion. "Are you afraid now?" He sounded as if he really wanted her to be afraid.

"Yes." She knew it was useless to try to lie to Edward, even if he couldn't read her mind.

"Don't worry," he said with a smirk, "I'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid of _them_," she said, "I'm afraid they won't…like me. Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone…like me…home to meet them?"

"Oh, they already know everything. They'd taken bets yesterday, you know on whether I'd bring you back, though why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine." We _were _taking bets, although, I think we were more joking than serious. "At any rate," he continued, "we don't have secrets in the family. It's not really feasible, what with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future and all that."

"And Jasper making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling you guts, don't forget that," she added with a smile.

"You paid attention." He looked at her approvingly.

That's when Bella's kitchen swirled into the black oblivion that seemed to exist between the future and the present. I was welcomed back to reality with a gentle kiss. I smiled and Jasper pulled away to look at my face. "So," he started nonchalantly, "what are you so excited about?" Of course he could feel my excitement; it was hard just to sit still.

"Edward's bringing Bella home today," I said as I looked over to Esme; she seemed to be as thrilled as I was.

"Oh, I'm so happy for him," Esme said as she got up and went upstairs, to tell Carlisle I assumed.

"A human is coming here?" Jasper looked worried. He still wasn't confident in his ability to be around humans. I understand, though; he just hasn't had enough practice yet. Even though he wasn't as practiced as the rest of us, he still underestimated his control.

"Jazz, you'll be fine, I promise." I didn't need a vision to tell me that.

We sat back and enjoyed the quiet. It was nice to just have a moment to relax. Our peaceful moment was soon interrupted by Rosalie stomping down the stairs, yet again, with Emmett trailing behind her.

"Is Edward seriously insane or something? He's bringing her here! He might as well call up the Volturi and have them come and kill us now."

"Rose, don't you think you're over-reacting just a little bit?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. If the find out about this, they'll come here to kill her, and guess who's going to make us protect his precious little human." Rosalie's voice was getting louder with each word, she was livid.

"Come on, let's go wait upstairs," Emmett said trying to calm her down as he took Rosalie's hand and led her back up the stairway.

"We should probably wait upstairs too," Jasper suggested. I nodded and followed him up to our room.

It was a few hours before Edward and Bella arrived. When they did, Jasper and I didn't have to move; we could hear their conversation from here. Esme and Carlisle met them downstairs.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward introduced, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella," Carlisle's voice sounded from the living room. I couldn't help but smile, Carlisle was always so compassionate.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen," Bella replied politely.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," she repeated, her anxiety gone. I looked to Jasper to see if he was the reason for her sudden burst of confidence, but he just shook he head, indicating that it was all her.

"It's very nice to know you," Esme said next.

"Thank you, I'm glad to meet you, too." I could tell she really meant it.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked. I took it as our cue to enter.

"Hey Edward," I called as I reached the top of the staircase. I ran vampire speed down the stairs and stopped right in front of Bella. I knew Carlisle and Esme were staring at me as if I had lost my mind, but I paid them no attention. "Hi Bella!" I leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. I could tell everyone in the room was shocked that I could be so bold, particularly Bella, but she looked more happy that I was accepting her than anything. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before." _Don't worry Edward_ I added in my thoughts when I noticed his expression. No one said anything until Jasper came down the stairs.

"Hello Bella," he said after sending a wave of calm throughout the room. Bella must have been embarrassed by my last statement.

"Hello Jasper," she said, smiling timidly. She turned to everyone else. "It's nice to meet you all; you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." Everyone was surprised at her bravery. Not many humans would willingly come into a house full of vampires. Everyone but me of course, I already saw all her reactions.

Bella's eyes wondered over to Edward's piano. She was staring at it, as I often do. It was a very beautiful instrument. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, referring to the piano.

She shook her head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No." She laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." She glared at him as he put on his most innocent face. "I should have known, I guess." This confused me. How could she have known? I guess everyone one else was giving her a bemused look, too, because she quickly explained. "Edward can do everything, right?"

Jasper just laughed as Esme scolded Edward. "I hope you haven't been showing off, it's rude."

"Just a bit," he said laughing.

"He's been too modest actually." Bella promptly stood up for Edward.

"Well, play for her," Esme instructed.

"You just said showing off was rude." He sounded confused.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella said, agreeing with Esme.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. As much as I wanted to sit and listen to Edward play, I took this opportunity to leave the room in a futile attempt to give them as much privacy as possible. There really was no such thing as privacy in this house.

**Please review :)**


	2. You’re a Horrible Liar

**A/N: Remember that some of the dialogue was taking directly from the book and I don't own it! Also, this story is turning out to be longer than I had expected. I thought I would get to the game in the first chapter, so please tell me if it's going to slow or it's getting boring. **

**Disclaimer: My name is Nikki, not Stephenie. Therefore, I do not own Twilight. **

**Alice's POV**

I passed Carlisle on the way back to my room. "Alice," he said stopping me. "You can't just do that in front of Bella, she's a human."

"She didn't seem to mind." It was true. Apart from being a little surprised, she seemed comfortable with it.

"I know, but I just don't want to scare her off." He sighed. "I've never seen Edward so happy."

"Everything will be fine. Trust me," I said tapping my finger against my temple to remind him that I could see how this would turn out. I smiled up at him before continuing down the hall.

Jasper was lying on our bed, reading. We didn't really need one, but sometime it was nice to just pretend to sleep. He looked up at me and smiled. I laid down next him and rested my head on his still, hard chest.

"How are you holding up?" It was hard for him; being so close to a human.

"I'm okay." He sighed. "Edward was right, though. She _does_ smell good."

"Yea," I agreed, "she does." I closed my eyes and started thinking. There was nothing better than just laying here with Jasper letting my mind wander. I couldn't help it, though, my thoughts drifted back to the subject of my past. I tried not to think about it when Edward is home, but I'm sure he's too busy with Bella to notice. I really didn't want anyone to know how much this is bothering me, but per usual, my feeling betray me and Jasper caught on.

"Alice, are you alright?" He sat up so he could look at my face.

"Yea, I'm fine." I hated lying to him. It's not like he actually believed me, but I still didn't like it.

"Alice," he said with a disapproving tone. "You know, when you lie to me, I can feel it."

"Feel it?" I was confused. How can you feel someone lying? I've never really lied to him before, so we've never had this conversation.

"I can always tell if you're lying. You feel nervous and shameful. Not to mention the fact that you're a horrible liar," he said lightheartedly, but then he voice got softer and more serious. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I just don't want to talk about it." I never was comfortable talking about my past. When we first joined the family and everyone asked about it, I always let Jasper tell them.

"Why? We always tell each other everything."

Jasper was right. I suddenly felt bad for not telling him. "I'm sorry," I apologized again. "I just- I've been thinking a lot about what happened to me and about the vampire who changed me. I know I don't really have any reason to and I haven't since we joined the family, but," I paused for a second. "I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen, something about him.

"A vision?" He had a skeptical look in his eyes; if I had an important vision, I would've told him. And he knows that.

"No, just a feeling," I thought for a moment before continuing, "I don't really know how else to describe it."

Jasper looked pensive for a moment. "Are you going to tell Carlisle?"

"No, I don't want to worry him. It's probably nothing." He looked like he didn't believe me. "I'll tell him if I get a vision, I promise."

"Okay." He smiled and kissed my forehead gently. I placed my head on his chest again, right above his long dead heart. Listening to his even breathing, it was easy to just forget everything. Forget that Rosalie was down the hall driving herself crazy with anger, forget the smell of human blood as it flowed with the air currents from Edward's room on the 3rd floor, and forget this outlandish feeling itching at the back of my mind, seemingly warning me of danger.

Even though, I used it as an excuse to calm Jasper, I was really starting to believe that I was overreacting. If it was anything of importance, I would've gotten a vision, right?

Just as this though crossed my mind, I could feel myself getting pulled into another vision. As used to this as I was, I was still a little surprised to watch the present slip away when I wasn't expecting it.

No matter what I tried to convince Jasper or myself, I was terrified that this vision would be the one I've been afraid to get. My fears were only slightly calmed when I saw the clearing we always played baseball in. I could just barley heart the reverberation of thunder in the distance before my vision darkened again and I was brought back to the present.

I jumped elatedly off the bed and headed to the door. It was a short vision, but I got the gist of it. There was going to be a thunderstorm tonight, which meant that conditions were right for a game of baseball. Jasper caught up with me and asked about my vision.

"There's a thunderstorm coming in." Thanks to vampire hearing and Emmett and Rosalie's room being next door, Emmett heard me and came out to join us.

"Does that mean baseball?" He asked hopefully.

"Yup." I smiled. "I'm going to go ask if Edward and Bella want to come." This, of course, got Rosalie out of her room.

"You're inviting the human?"

"Rose, she has just as much of a right to play as you do."

"She can't even play," she said exasperated.

"She can watch, of ref with Esme," I suggested.

She look like she was about to argue back, but I just ignored her and continued to Edward's room, with Jasper following.

Once on the 3rd floor, we could hear a crash coming from Edward's room.

"Can we come in?" I asked once we reached his door.

"Go ahead," Edward called slightly laughing. I walked in to see Bella sitting on Edward's lap with his arms wrapped protectively around her. I just keep walking to the middle of the room and sat gracefully on the floor.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," I said jokingly.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare." He pulled her even closer.

"Actually," Jasper said, taking a few tentative steps into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

Edward looked eager for a moment before a look of hesitation crossed his features. I knew what he was apprehensive about. "Of course you should bring Bella."

"Do you want to go?" Edward turned to Bella.

"Sure." She could never disappoint him. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball, you'll see why." I smiled at the thought of Bella's reaction to us colliding.

"Will I need an umbrella?" We all laughed at her question.

"Will she?" Jasper asked me.

"No. The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good then," Jasper said, unknowingly sending a wave of enthusiasm throughout the room.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." I got up and walked out of his room.

"Like you don't know," Jasper called after me. He was right, I did know. Carlisle and Esme would be playing too, but I thought it was more polite to ask rather than just tell them that they were playing. I was so excited. This was going to be Bella's first baseball game with us; it's going to be so much fun.

**Please Review :)**

**-Nikkirenzo59**


	3. Hunting

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm also sorry that it's still not at the game, I promise the next chapter will have to game in it.**

**Disclaimer: -insert witty disclaimer here-**

**Alice's POV**

Edward took Bella home while we waited for the thunderstorm to roll in. I guess he didn't want to test our control any longer. I didn't mind having Bella over, but I was still thankful she left. Jasper was having a hard time; his eyes were almost black. We're going to have to go hunting before we see Bella again.

"Jazz?"

"Yes." He looked from his book. We went back to lying together on our bed. We already called Carlisle at the hospital (he had to fill in for Dr. Snow). He said that since the storm wasn't coming in until later, he could play with us.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" He looked at me skeptically, taking in my still-gold eyes.

"I can go by myself if you want," he said looking down. I felt guilty for a moment before I realized that the guilt wasn't mine, it was Jasper's. He knew I only offered to go hunting because he needed to.

"I want to go with you." He smiled at me while standing up and offering his hand to me. I took it and we ran vampire speed down the stairs, pausing briefly to tell Esme where we were going before continuing out the door. Even though both of us are over 100 years old, we still have to tell our parents when we leave the house.

I love running, and despite my short stature, I'm pretty fast, almost as fast as Edward. I was going slower than usual, so that Jasper could keep up, but we would still appear as a blur to a human.

We ran through the forest for miles, a hike that would've taken a human hours or even days, before we reached our destination. We couldn't hunt close to town. When we hunt, we give ourselves over to our instincts and we can't risk having a human nearby. If there was one, we wouldn't be able to stop ourselves.

I waited for Jasper to find something before I started looking. If there weren't many animals around here, he should get them. He needed to hunt more than I do.

A breeze blew the smell of blood toward me. It was deer, not my choice, but the best you could get in Forks. I could feel the bloodthirsty monster inside of me take over the more rational part of my mind. I ran full speed toward the creature without a second thought, hardly even acknowledging the fact that I was killing something as I sunk my razor-sharp teeth into the soft, delicate skin of its neck. I savored the feeling of the warm blood flowing down my throat. I sucked the deer dry and dropped the lifeless body on the ground. I did feel less thirsty, but I wasn't completely satisfied. I knew I would never be, unless I drank human blood, and that wasn't even an option.

I looked up from the body to find Jasper staring at me, nothing but love filled his golden eyes. He always loved to watch me hunt. I never understood why. I know he loves me, but I'm not me when I hunt. I turn into the murderous demon that feeds on innocent creatures. I don't know how anyone could be in love with that.

He helped me bury the body. We couldn't just leave it here. If someone found a dead animal with no blood in it, they might get suspicious.

"We should probably get going; Emmett's going to want to play soon," I said getting ready to start running again. But before I could, Jasper grabbed me hand and stopped me.

"I love you." I smiled. It didn't matter that we have been married for over 50 years; he still reminded me how much he loved me every day.

"I love you too, Jazz." He kissed the back of my hand and we started running back to house.

**Please review :)**


	4. It's You

**A/N: Since the last chapter was so short I made this one longer. Also, I changed the game a little it fit the story better, but some of it was taken directly out of my twilight book, so I don't own it.**

**Alice's POV**

When we got back to the house, Carlisle was already home, and everyone, minus Edward of course, was gathered in the living room.

"Hello Alice," Carlisle greeted us. "Hello Jasper"

"Hi," we said simultaneously, my soprano voice contrasting his bass one perfectly.

"I think that we should leave now," he continued. "Edward will be bringing Bella there soon, and we have to set the bases." Rosalie rolled her eyes at the mention of Bella.

Emmett ran up to us and came to a sudden, yet somehow still graceful, stop in front of Jasper. "Wanna race?" he asked, his eyes glowing from excitement. Jasper smiled and nodded as the both of them ran out the door so fast a human would've thought they disappeared. Rosalie just laughed while she and I followed Emmett and Jasper out the front door. Our husbands could be so childish sometimes, but they've been that way for years; we were used it. The rest of my family followed us, and, thanks to our vampire speed, we were at the clearing in a matter of minutes.

Esme was holding the thin pieces of white cardboard that we were using as bases. She handed one of them to each of us. There were 5 total; 3 for the bases, 1 for home plate, and 1 for the pitcher's mound. We spread out and put them in their respective places. We placed them much farther than any human baseball game would allow.

"Practice with me?" Jasper asked me after we finished.

"Sure." He ran until he was about a quarter of a mile away and we began throwing the ball back and forth. I know we only had a few minutes for our game of catch. I could hear Bella and Edward talking just beyond the trees next to the field. I wasn't listening to their conversation, out of respect, but I did notice when they stopped talking and made their way through the small bit of forest that still separated them and us.

I looked up to see Edward leading Bella through the trees, into our make-shift baseball field. I could see the amazement in Bella's eyes as she took in the size of it. I guess it should surprise her; no human would be able to make it all the way around the bases without stopping to rest.

When Rosalie caught sight of Bella, she got up from the rock she was sitting on and walked over to us.

"I can't believe you invited the human," she spat at us.

"Rosalie, would you pleased just give her a chance?" I asked pleading somewhat.

"No, Edward's putting us all in danger by bringing her here." I just ran past her over to Edward, Bella, Esme, and Emmett. I really didn't feel like getting into another fight with Rosalie. We used to be so close, but ever since Edward met Bella, we've been fighting more and more.

I stopped gracefully in front of them. "It's time," I said just as a rumble of thunder vibrated the air.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we ran back to where Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie were gathered. Edward said something to Bella before taking off after us. Even though he started after us, he still beat Emmett and me effortlessly. Esme and Bella were walking across the field at human pace.

"Okay," Carlisle started once we were all standing together. "Emmett and I will be team captains" Emmett went to stand next to Carlisle.

"Edward." Carlisle picked first. As head of the family -not to mention our father- he had the right. Edward went to stand behind Carlisle. I'm not surprised he picked Edward first; he was the fastest, and with Emmett, the strongest of us, on the other team, he was going to need the help.

"I pick Rose." Rosalie pranced confidently up to Emmett. As she passed him, she pulled the pony tail out of her hair, letting her blonde locks cascade down her back in a manner that looked much like a golden waterfall. I smiled to myself; it was typical of Rosalie to act like a flirtatious teenager in front of Emmett.

"Alice," Carlisle called next. I ran up enthusiastically to stand beside him, hi-fiving Edward on the way. We always loved to be on the same team; we were, after all, the two fastest in the family. Carlisle was smart to pick us. Together we were nearly indomitable.

"Jasper, you're on our team." Poor Jazz is always picked last. As much as I love my husband, I wouldn't pick him either; he is horrible at baseball.

We all ran to our positions: Edward far out in left field, Carlisle between first and second base, Emmett up to bat, Rosalie off to the side waiting for her turn to bat, Jasper catching for us since we didn't have a catcher, and me pitching.

I looked over to where Bella and Esme were, waiting for Esme to start the game. They were talking quietly. Bella seemed to be enjoying herself, then again, who didn't enjoy being with Esme. She was so sweet and loving. "All right," Esme called raising her voice only barely. "Batter up."

I stood still for a moment, trying to throw Emmett off with a surprise attack. It worked. I threw the ball so fast not even Emmett's sharpened vision could perceive it. Jasper caught it easily. _Yes,_ I thought to myself, _strike one_. Jasper threw the ball back to me, and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella's eye widen at how fast the ball was going.

I threw the ball again; unfortunately, Emmett was fast enough this time. He hit the ball, and it flew over our heads and out of the field. Edward went after it while Emmett ran to first base. He made it all the way to home plate before Edward came back. I thought for sure that he got a home run until I heard Esme's voice, "Out." Edward came out of the forest with the ball in hand and a huge grin plastered on his face. The game kept going on like this for a while, like any normal game of vampire baseball would. It was Carlisle's turn to bat when my vision darkened and I could feel myself being pulled into the future.

I could see the baseball field, so I knew it must be happing soon. Three unfamiliar vampires stepped out of the trees. There were two men, one was tall with dark brown-black hair, and the other was a little slighter with a light brown color hair. There was one woman, too. The woman, however, looked nothing like her male companions. She had brilliant red hair, littered with leaves and other forest debris. They all had deep burgundy eyes; they hunted humans. One of the men looked strangely familiar, yet I couldn't seem to remember him from anywhere. All too suddenly, my vision darkened once more as I was brought back to reality.

_Edward _I thought loud enough to get his attention. _Go protect Bella. _He was at Bella's side in an instant.

"Alice?" Esme's voice brought my attention to her. Apparently everyone knew I had a vision. I hadn't noticed everyone's eyes on me until I looked around at the rest of my family.

They all gathered around me. "What is it, Alice?" Carlisle said calmly, keeping his composure as always. Jasper ran to my side and pulled me close. Comforting me if only slightly. I could only image what my emotions must feel like right now.

"I saw three vampires. They're coming here." Everyone's eyes shifted to Bella for a split second before returning to me.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Less than 5 minutes. They're running, they want to play." They were close enough that he could hear their thoughts.

Carlisle thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "Let's just continue the game. Alice said they were simply curious."

"You play Esme," Edward said. "I'll call it now." He led Bella away from the circle we had subconsciously formed while talking, and kept going until they were at the far end of the field. He wasn't going to leave Bella alone until these vampires are gone. I couldn't blame him; I would do the same if Jazz were a human.

We continued playing, but only half-heartedly. No one dared to hit a ball out of the field and everyone stayed close together. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I caught the scent of the newcomers. They were close.

"Take your hair down," Edward ordered Bella in a low voice.

"The others are coming now," she said as she slid the rubber band out of her hair. As I watched her do this, I was suddenly reminded of when Rosalie did this just before the game. Things have changed so much since then. Had it really only been 20 minutes ago?

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't leave my side, please."

"That won't help," I reminded him. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know," he said noticeably frustrated. We all stood silently for a few seconds while we waited for our unwelcome visors. I felt an arm around my shoulders, and looked up to see Jasper by my side, clutching me protectively.

All at once we could hear the sound of rustling bushes. They emerged out of the forest, exactly as I had seen in my vision only much more real. The male with darker hair and a slightly bigger build took the lead, clearly showing who the leader of the coven is, while the other two followed.

I got the same feeling of familiarity as I looked at the second male. I knew that I knew him from somewhere, but I just couldn't remember. I then realized with a start that I must have known him in my human life. I could remember every second of my vampire life with perfect clarity. We have faultless memories. He confirmed my fears by looking me straight in the eye, and speaking so quietly Bella didn't have a chance of hearing him. The rest of use, however, could hear him flawlessly. "It's you."

**A review only lasts a few seconds of the human life but it would make another human's day. D **


	5. Memories

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 5. I have a question, what exactly does a beta do? And, do I need one? **

**Yup, I own Twilight.**

**Did anyone believe that? Anyone at all……**

**Alice's POV**

Those words, as simple as they may seem when used in everyday conversation, opened up a floodgate of memories for me. I suppose it was more his voice than the words themselves, but whatever it was, it sent me into the familiar, black oblivion that I was so used to by now. At first, I thought I was having a vision. As the picture became clearer, I saw a young girl. She couldn't have been more that 15 or 16. The girl was very petite with large, blue-grey eyes and inky black hair styled in a short almost boyish haircut. I took me a moment to realize that the girl was me. A younger, warmer, more fragile me. A human me.

It took another minute before I could focus in on the past me's surroundings. She was playing with a younger child. Did I have a sister? The past me was laughing and running around the base of a huge oak tree, while trying to avoid tripping over the roots, and chasing the other girl. She looked so happy. I had always assumed that I couldn't remember my human life because it had been traumatic. I guess I was wrong.

"Cynthia, Alice, time to come in." The masculine voice of, who I assumed to be, my father called. Was that my sister's name? Cynthia?

Before I was able to see my father, my vision swirled out of focus. I started a little when the next sight became clear. I was expecting to come out of my trans-like state, and see the baseball field in front of me again; I didn't. I, well the human version of me, was sitting at, what appeared to be, our kitchen table with a woman who looked to be in her late 40's. She couldn't be my mom, could she? She looked too old to be. I knew enough about the 20's to know that women were wed and had children as soon as possible. There was no way the mother of someone so young could be more than 40. But before I could continue on this train of thought, the human me spoke.

"Mother please!" She complained. So I guess it was my mom. Why did she look so old? "Why do insist upon calling me Mary Alice? You know I hate that name. I much prefer Alice." My name is Mary Alice? I always thought it was just Alice.

"Mary Alice," my mother continued, trying to be patient. It was clear that she and human me had this conversation many times already. "It is the name I gave you, it is the name on your birth certificate, it is the name I am going to call you."

"But Dad calls me Alice," she protested, but her mother just looked annoyed.

"We're done discussing this." Her-my-well, I guess it would be our, mother got up and left.

My vision darkened again, and this time I thought for sure I would go back to the present. I was wrong; yet again. Being a psychic, I'm not used to being wrong.

When I was able to see again, I noticed that the human me looked different. She was still a human, that much was obvious, but her cheeks were wet, her eyes were red and puffy, and her tiny frame shook from convulsions. It took me a moment to realize that they were sobs. She was crying.

She was crouched in the corner of a room with her mother looming over her. Her mom was screaming.

"What is wrong with you?" She looked down on her appalled. Was she talking about my visions? I didn't know I had them in my human life. "You are a devil child!" She glared at her daughter with nothing but distain in her eyes. How could anybody speak to their child that way? I can't believe my mom was that malevolent. Maybe it was a good thing that I couldn't remember my human life.

"Sylvia, please. You're being unreasonable." I hadn't even noticed the man standing in the room with them. I recognized his voice, though. He was my father.

"Dad?" Both of my parents turned around, surprised. Neither of them had seen Cynthia come in the room.

"Cynthia, go to bed," my father instructed.

"What's wrong with Alice?"

"I said go to bed," he said a bit more firmly this time. She reluctantly left, throwing one more glance at me.

"We can't let her get to Cynthia." My mom said to my dad, her eyes filled with worry for her younger daughter. "I'm taking her away from here." My dad looked as surprised as I felt.

"Where are you taking her?" He voiced the same question buzzing in my mind.

I didn't get to hear her response, however. I was being transported in time again. I waited for my vision to become clearer so I could see where I was a little better. When it didn't, I realized that I was there. The room was so dark I could hardly see anything, despite my heightened senses. There was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling of the tiny, gray room. The only furniture was a small cot shoved into one corner. It looked more like a prison cell than a room.

Suddenly, the door opened and the light from the hallway illuminated the room enough for me to see how filthy the walls were. The gray paint was chipped and scratched. There was dirt, blood, and some other unidentifiable substances smeared on them.

"Welcome to your new home," called a husky voice as the human me got pushed into the room. The door was slammed shut and she was left alone in the dark. Where was I? Is this where my mother said she'd take me? My vision darkened, indicating I was about to change places in time again. Although, it was so dark in the room, it was nearly impossible to tell. When I noticed that my new location was unfamiliar, I started to get nervous. Was I ever going to go back home? What if I get stuck in this endless cycle of visions forever? I wanted to go home. I wanted Jasper to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. As curious as I was to see where I was going next, I was terrified to know.

I think I was in the same building, but I was out in the hallway this time. I was being carried by a man who was running vampire speed down the hall. I was still a human, though. Did I know about vampires when I was a human? He ran into one of the rooms. As he opened the door, I noticed there was a sign on it. It said "Biloxi Mental Institution" What? I was in an insane asylum. Why? I wasn't crazy. Suddenly, the realization came to me: my visions. That's why I was here.

The room the man carried me into looked just like the one I had just been in. He closed the door behind him and placed me on the bed.

"I am so sorry for this Alice, but I can't let James kill you." He apologized.

The human me opened her mouth to say something, but he bit down on her neck before she could. It only took a second until a bloodcurdling scream could be heard.

Abruptly, the door opened again and the same man from the baseball field, I think he said his name was James, walked in. "You changed her?" He asked, incredulous.

But before another word could be said, James lunged at the man. It wasn't an even match; James was obviously stronger and took down his opponent easily. He tore the one who changed me to shreds and took the pieces outside to burn them, leaving the now changing me in the room by myself. I was shocked. I always thought my creator had just left me. He died trying to protect me.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the couch in my living in the house in Forks, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme standing over me. I didn't even notice when my vision changed and I didn't care, I was home. Jasper looked over at me and sighed in relief. "Alice, you're awake." He picked me up and put me in his lap.

"Awake?" I questioned. I didn't know vampires could sleep.

"Yes, you fainted." Carlisle explained. Fainted? I figured I would just be how I usually am when I have a vision. I just looked up at him confused; then I remembered everything I saw.

"I remember," I stated simply. It was everyone else's turn to look confused now.

"What do you mean you remember, dear?" Esme asked kindly.

"I remember everything, being a human, the vampire who changed me." I quickly relayed everything I saw to them. Esme was horrified to hear about my past, Jasper was just gald I was okay, it's not normal for vampires to become unconscious, and Carlisle was fascinated that just seeing James could've triggered this.

"Where are the others?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty that I just now noticed that they weren't here.

"They're still at the field," Jasper replied. "When you fainted, we brought you back home to make sure you were safe."

As if on cue, Rosalie and Emmett came barreling through the front door.

"We've got a problem."

**Please review :) it only takes you a few seconds, and it makes my day.**

**Also, I'm kind of just making this up as I go along, so if anyone has and idea of what should happen in the story, let me know and I'll try to put it in there.**


	6. Planning

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating last weekend. I try to update every weekend, but the evil curse of writers block wouldn't let me. Also I'm not sure I can update next weekend either, I have exams in a couple of weeks, and I really have to study (especially Spanish…ugh)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight……yet **

Last time…

As if on cue, Rosalie and Emmett came barreling through the front door.

"We've got a problem."

**Alice's POV**

"What's wrong Emmett?" Esme asked, concern evident in her voice. "Where are Edward and Bella?" Her voice raised in pitch as she automatically assumed the worst.

"Don't worry, mom. They're fine. Edward took Bella home," Emmett explained quickly.

"Well then what is it?" Jasper asked, growing impatient.

"The vampire, in the field, he knew Alice," he said a little breathlessly. We all just nodded knowingly in response. Emmett was taken back. He obviously expected us to be surprised. "How do you-"

"It's a long story." I interrupted him before he could even finish asking. I really didn't feel like reiterating everything again.

"Yea, well, apparently, he wants to kill Alice," he said bluntly.

"What?" I was surprised. Why would he want to kill me now? I'm not human anymore; he can't drink my blood.

"Why would he want to do that?" Carlisle asked, obviously thinking the same thing I was. "She doesn't have blood anymore."

"Vengeance," Emmett suggested.

"That doesn't make any sense, though. Alice never did anything to him."

"His pride?" Esme asked. It made sense. I was probably the only victim who got away from him.

"It doesn't matter why. We need to keep him away from Alice." Jasper had a point; it didn't really matter why he was doing it.

"What are we going to do about it?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's go get him first," Emmett said excitedly, flexing his muscles at the prospect of a fight.

"No, we're not fighting anybody," Carlisle declared with a calm voice of authority. "You have no idea how many more vampires he could have on his side."

"Do you have a better plan?" Emmett countered.

Carlisle sighed. "If we could get him by himself, then we could take him down," he said solemnly. Carlisle hated hurting other people, but he would do anything to protect his family, and that includes me.

"What about Alice?" Jasper asked. "She can't be near here when we do, it will just motivate him to act faster."

"Jasper's right" Carlisle said deep in thought. "Alice," he turned to me. "You're going to have to leave; it isn't safe for you here."

I must've looked worried because Esme came over and wrapped me in hug. "Don't worry, Alice," she soothed. "Rose and I will go with you."

Rosalie smiled encouragingly. "Yea, it will be like a vacation; just us girls." They both pretended to looked excited; I wasn't fooled. Neither one of them wanted to leave there husbands here where they could be in danger.

"Can't Jasper come?" I asked. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so horrible if Jazz was with me.

"No, we need his power." Carlisle made sense, but I still didn't like it. I guess they needed him more. If Jasper was with them to calm James down, he would be easier to kill.

"What about Bella?" I asked. "Do you think she's safe here?" By the looks on their faces, it was pretty clear that none of them had even thought about Bella.

"I expect that she is." Carlisle answered after a moment of quiet thinking. "James didn't seem to even notice her."

"But you know Edward won't leave her while there in town," Jasper protested, "and we need his help."

"I don't want to make her leave if she isn't in any danger," Carlisle responded. "I'm sure we can get Edward to help us anyway."

"When do we have to leave?" I asked in a small, almost childlike voice.

"Carlisle sighed. "The sooner, the better." I thought I saw something flash across his face for a second…regret? Sorrow? Something along those lines. "You three should start packing. Be ready to leave by morning." I didn't even notice when the sun slipped beneath the horizon, but it was dark outside now.

I quickly ran upstairs to start packing. If I only had a few hours left with Jasper, I didn't want to waste it packing. Jasper followed me up to our room and just stood by the door watching as I threw random articles of clothing into my suitcase. His beautiful, golden eyes were filled to the brim with concern. I knew he was worried about me, and I probably wasn't making it any better by packing so carelessly. It wasn't like me to not plan out every outfit perfectly when I go on trips. Then again, Jasper would always come with me on those trips.

The truth is, he isn't half as worried about me as I am for him. What if he gets hurt? James was strong enough to kill the vampire who changed me without any trouble. Who's to say he isn't strong enough to kill Jasper. I know Jasper has a lot of experience fighting newborns, but that's different. James knows what he's doing. He'll stop at nothing to get to me; even killing everyone in my family. That train of thought left me aching. Maybe it would be better if I just gave myself up now.

Jasper, sensing my discomfort, came over and picked me up. He lay down on the, gently placing me by his side. His hand started moving in a soothing motion up and down my back. I was instantly calmed. He didn't even have to use his power on me; just his very presence was enough to calm me in even the most stressful situations.

"I don't want you to fight James," I mumbled into his chest.

"Alice, you have nothing to worry about," he soothed," It will be 4 against 1. He has no chance."

"But what if the follow him and attack when you're busy with James." My panic rose a little more with each word.

"Alice, don't do this to yourself." I sighed. He was right; there was no point in driving myself insane with "what ifs".

Nothing more was said, there was no need for anything to be said. Jasper and I weren't ones to feel the need to fill every moment with meaningless chatter. We were much more comfortable just lying together quietly, enjoying each other's company. So that's what we did. We enjoyed this last moment of peace together.

**So, what do you think? Should Bella go with them (I could always make them change their minds). The problem with Bella is that there really isn't much she can do in this story because she's a human, but if you have an idea let me know.**

**Please Review : ) **


	7. The Same Moon

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I didn't have much time to write, I have to study for exams. I don't really like this chapter too much, I'm not sure why. Let me know if you don't like it either. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?**

**Also, special thanks to**** redrose7856 for being the **_**only **_**reviewer last chapter. Can I please have more reviews this time? Flames are always welcome if you hate it.**

Alice's POV

Up and down. Up and down. Jasper's hand was trailing the length of my spine. We have been lying in the same position for hours but it still wasn't becoming uncomfortable. This was something Jasper and I did often. Whenever we were stressed, wanted to relax, or just needed a quiet moment alone with our thoughts we would lie down together and pretend to sleep. It was the closest to sleep we could get.

I opened my eyes and watched lazily through the window as the darkness of night outside slowly faded to a purple before slowly lightning to a pale gray due to the constant cloud cover of Forks. It was sunrise. That meant I would have to be leave soon. I sighed and closed my eyes again, suddenly wishing that I could freeze time. That way I would never have to leave.

A knock on my door interrupted my thought. "Alice, are you ready to go?" It was Rosalie.

"Yea, I'll be down in a minute," I replied feebly. I still wanted Jasper to come with us. I didn't tell him this, though. If I did, then he would come with me, despite what Carlisle wanted. I couldn't let him do that. They needed him more.

I slowly got up, grabbed my bag, and made my way downstairs, Jasper following closely behind. The whole family, including Edward was gathered around the living room. I wasn't too surprised to see him. It was barley 6 in the morning; there was almost no chance Bella would be awake. He usually came home just before she wakes up to shower and change.

I walked up to Edward and he pulled me into a tight hug. Carlisle must have informed him about what was happening. "Have fun," he whispered into my ear. He pulled back and held me at arm's length. "And don't worry about a thing; we've got it under control."

After hugging everyone else goodbye, we finished packing everything in the car, and headed toward the airport.

It wasn't until I was sitting in the airport with Rosalie and Esme on either side of me that I realized that I had never asked where we were going.

"Where are we going anyway?" I hadn't really given it much thought; I had merely assumed that Carlisle and Esme had made all the preparations. Apparently, I had been right because we already had tickets.

"Florida," was Esme's reply.

"Florida, also known as 'the sunshine state'?" I asked, confused. "Why would we go there? We would have to stay inside all day."

"Carlisle thinks it would be safest there," Esme explained. "James would never expect it." I guess it makes sense, go to the place your enemy would least expect.

The plane ride wasn't so bad. Although, being trapped in a confined space, such as an airplane, with humans in such close proximity is never fun. I found myself suddenly thankful that Jasper wasn't here; he would be having trouble with his control.

We landed around 3:30, having left at 10 a.m. at Palm Beach International in West Palm Beach, Florida. With it being so sunny outside, we had to rent a car with really dark tinted windows. I knew it was smart to come here, but I still didn't like idea of staying inside all day and only coming out at night. It made me feel like one of the evil, Hollywood-created vampires.

"Here we are," Rosalie said as she drove the car under the awning protruding out of the front of the hotel we were staying at.

After handing the keys to the valet, we went to the front desk to check in.

"C-C-Can I help you?" The man behind the desk stuttered.

"Yes, I believe you have a room for us, under Cullen," Rosalie said, flashing her award-winning smile. The man nearly fainted.

"Um, yes," he said fumbling with the key. "Here you go, miss."

"Thank you." Rosalie took the card and headed for the elevators. Esme and I followed, trying to hold back laughter. Rosalie often liked to do that to human men. Sometimes it was quite humorous.

"Well, this is lovely," Esme commented as we walked into the room. It was beautifully designed. The carpet, drapes, and bedding were all a golden color, almost our eye color. It was a suite, so it had a living room, a bedroom, and a kitchen. Not that we would even use the kitchen.

We spent the day in the hotel due to our inability to go outside. There wasn't much to do in the hotel, so we just hung out in the room. After the sun set, I sat by the window at looked up at the moon.

I remember one time when Jasper and I were hunting, we were laying together just looking up at the stars.

"Always remember something, Alice," he said to me. "Whenever we're apart and you miss me, just look at the moon because wherever I am, I'll be looking at it, too."

So, that's what I did. I stared at the moon, knowing that Jasper was watching it; thinking of me as I am him.

**A/N: I'm trying to do what they did to Bella in the book, but it's kind of hard because she's a vampire, so I'm trying my best. **

**Reviews are the best muse. **


	8. Missing You

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is in Jaspers pov, and nothing really happens it's kind of a filler. I have good news and bad news. The good news is summers started and I don't have school. Also, Twilight is on my summer reading list. The bad news is I'm going away for a week and I won't be able to update next weekend. I'm sorry, but nothing would motivate me to write faster than coming back to a lot of reviews. **

Disclaimer:If you haven't figured out that I don't own Twilight, you are a _little _slow…

Jasper's POV

I spent the first night without Alice staring idly up at the moon. Looking at the moon made me think of Alice. Actually, everything made me think of Alice, she invaded my every thought. Not that I complained.

Carlisle had been trying to find a way to get James by himself. He didn't want to risk having more people on James' side when we fight him. Edward keeps searching for his thoughts, but he's too far away. Edward's power only works in a radius of 10 miles.

Leaning against the window, I allowed my thought to drift back to Alice. It was hard to believe that I could miss her so much. She has been gone for less than a day but the pain of being apart was actually physical.

I thought back to the day we met. It was the first time I saw Alice; it was the best day of my life.

_Rain began to fall from the sky. I would have preferred to stay outside, but in the interest of remaining inconspicuous, I slipped into the nearest building. Lucky for me, it happened to be a diner. The smell of food helped cover up the scent of humans. I hated killing humans, so I tried to do it as seldom as possible. This time, though, there was something else. I smelled the distinctive scent of vampire. It was coming from a small, dark-haired girl. She had obviously caught my scent, too because she looked up in my direction and smiled. The mysterious vampire got up off of the bar stool she was sitting on and came up to me._

"_You've kept me waiting a long time," she said in a childlike voice._

_The southern gentleman in me took over. "I'm sorry, miss," I replied. Little did I know at the time that this would be the best thing that ever happened to me._

This train of thought led me to remember our wedding. I could remember our wedding perfectly. Of course, thanks to vampire memory, we remember everything, but I still remember it even if I was a human. Unlike Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and I only had one wedding. We only needed one. We didn't need more expensive ceremonies to know that we love each other.

Fortunately, Carlisle was the minster and we only had our family and the Denali coven as guests so we didn't have to pretend to be human.

Our wedding vows were quite possibly the most beautiful words I have ever said or heard.

"_Alice, before I met you, my life-if you could even call it that- was meaningless. I would wander the streets wondering why I was even here; I had no reason to exist. I have never believed in love at first sight, but the moment I walked into the diner and laid my eyes on you I felt something I've never felt before; love. And for the first time in my existence I don't regret being changed because it brought me to you." I said this all without looking away from her dazzling, golden eyes. She smiled and took a deep breath before starting hers. _

"_Jasper, I can't even begin to describe how I feel about you. I knew we would fall in love before I met you, but my visions did not do it justice. I had no idea love would feel like this, so intense. Before I met you, I would read romance novels and listen to love songs on the radio, and I would laugh at them, thinking how ridiculous they were. It is only now that I know how true they were. I love you, now and forever." _

Alice truly was a special person. She was always there for me, no matter what. Even when I slipped up on our diet. One time when I did, I wanted to leave. Leave the Cullens, and if she wanted to stay with them, leave Alice, too. I was going to, but Alice was there, to console me in ways only she could.

The whole family had gone hunting. It was pretty rare that I would go with everyone; it was usually just Alice and me. We were living in Alaska at the time so I was trying to find some bears. Emmett liked to fight his bears first; play with his food. I wasn't like that. I wanted to find one because they tasted better than any other animals around there.

_I was on the trail of a grizzly when an even more delicious scent met me. It was a hiker, venturing too far from the path. I wasn't able to stop myself; I had already given myself over to the monster within me. The hiker didn't stand a chance. _

_The next thing I knew I was crouched over the lifeless, bloodless body of an innocent human._

"_What did you do?!" Emmett exclaimed as he and the rest of my family walked up to me. _

_I didn't answer. I just took off running. I wasn't the fastest in the family, but I ran faster than I ever had before. I ran for hours. I stopped once I reached the edge of a lake. I'm not so sure why I stopped here. It could've been because the scene was too beautiful to pass up, I could've just been sick of running, or it was because I figured that if anyone was coming after me, they would've caught up by now._

_Unfortunately, I was wrong about the last one. She was so quiet I didn't even hear her. I did notice, however, when she sat down next to me. Alice followed me. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was._

"_Hey Jazz," she said timidly, as if she was scared I would take of running again._

"_Hi," I replied monotony._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_No. I just killed a human, an innocent person who had their whole lives ahead of them. You have no idea what it's like. What it feels like to actually feel their terror and their pain!" I had to stop myself from __getting angry and remember that it wasn't Alice's fault I messed up; she was just trying to help. "I'll understand if you would rather stay with them. I promise I won't bother you anymore."_

_Alice looked surprised at first then terrified. "No, Jasper please. You don't have to leave. Please don't leave." _

"_I don't think they want me to come back. I'm not strong enough to resist like them."_

"_Jasper, everyone slips up sometimes." She tried to soothe me with her words._

"_Not you," I countered._

"_That doesn't count. I've never tried human blood, and you've lived off of it for so long."_

_I sighed before responding. "Are you sure they'll want me back?"_

"_Positive." I didn't know if she had a vision or if she just knew that they would. Either way, I trusted her. "And even if they didn't," she added after a long pause, "I would come with you. For better and worse remember," she said grabbing onto my hand and lacing her fingers through mine. With that said, we got up and ran back to our family together._

I missed her. The worst part of this whole is that I don't even know how long it's going to take. I have no idea when I'll be able to see her again. That thought scared me much more than the impending fight with James.

**Please review : )**

**-Nikkirenzo59**


	9. Sisters

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. You would think that I would be able to update more during the summer, but actually I did most of my writing in school. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and spacial thanks to skyberr** **for the idea, it really helped me get out of my writers block. **

**I would really appreciate any help. I'm looking for a story on fanfiction that I read a really long time ago. I think I read it around January or so. There is one story and there's a sequel. In the first one Edward is kidnapped by Victoria and some other vampire and Jacob. (Yeah, everyone is shocked that a vampire and werewolf are working together) I can't remember all the details, but sometime in the story Bella gets changed, and then she goes to rescue Edward, and they end up killing Victoria and the other vampire, but Jacob gets away. In the sequel, its 4 years later and Jacob comes back, only this time he kidnaps Alice, and Bella has this really weird power where she can like put her spirit somewhere else. I can't really explain it, but her ghost can go see Alice. Bella also is pregnant in this one, but they actually have a good reason as to why a vampire can get pregnant, I can't remember what it is, though. I've been looking for that story and if you could help me, I would really be grateful for it. Sorry for the super long author's note. **

**Disclaimer: Yup I own Twilight. Okay, most of it. A little bit? Okay, fine! Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I own nothing. **

Alice's POV

With virtually nothing to do, I allowed my thoughts to drift back to my past. It was a subject I had been trying to avoid since I meet James. I knew it was bad, but I had no idea it would be that horrific. I never really understood the meaning of the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' until now. I really wish that I didn't know what happened to me. I came up with theories during my many years as a vampire, but none of them were this bad.

Stopping myself on this train of thought was quickly becoming impossible. When I had a vision that interested me, I always overanalyzed it. Most of the time I would do this to try and figure out why they made their decision. I watched over and over again, paying attention to the tiniest details. It was something that annoyed Edward to no end.

Although what happened in the baseball field wasn't really a vision, I could do the same thing, and one thing bugged me every time I would replay it. I didn't know anything about the man who saved me. Why did he do it? Did I know him? Did I know that he was a vampire? Unfortunately, these questions will never be answered.

I found it slightly ironic that I spent my vampire life mad at my creator for leaving me, but now all I wanted to do was thank him. Not only did he save me from certain death at the hands of James, but he saved me from the asylum.

The only good thing about this is that I get some time with just my thoughts, and no Edward listening in. Although, he's been spending most of his time with Bella so that wasn't really a problem anymore. Same goes for Jasper. I love Jasper and I would much rather be with him than here, but sometimes it's nice to just feel what I want to, without him trying to calm me down or question me about my feelings. I didn't get to enjoy this long, however before Rosalie came over.

"Hey Alice, can we talk?" She asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Sure, what about?"

"I want to apologize." I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked. Rosalie doesn't apologize to anybody. She must have caught on to my surprise because she quickly explained. "I know we're not exactly close, but you're my sister and I hate it when we fight." What was she talking about? We aren't fighting.

Than the realization dawned on me; she meant all our fights about Bella. But why would she be apologizing now? Isn't that a bit, how should I put it, random?

"Why?" I voiced my confusion.

"Well this whole thing with James has got me thinking. I mean, what if he did get to you?" She paused for a moment before continuing again. "I don't think anyone in this family knows how much I care about them, and I don't want to ruin our relationship over some human girl." I momentarily ignored the fact that she referred to our brother's soul mate as "some human girl" so that I could enjoy this side of Rosalie. It wasn't often that she showed affection for someone other than herself.

"Why do you hate her so much?" I know that I probably should've just left it at that and accepted her apology, but I had to know. Bella never did anything to her; Rosalie had no reason to hate her.

"Because she puts our family in danger," she answered. I just rolled my eyes at her. Nobody, least of all me, believed her excuse anymore.

"Come one, Rose. Do you really expect me to believe that?" Rosalie just sighed, suddenly finding the patterns in the carpet very interesting.

"Why her?" I knew better than to answer her. "Carlisle changed me to be his mate. Why would he pick her over me?" Suddenly I understood; Rosalie is jealous. Now that I thought about it, it made perfect sense. Bella got Edward after he turned down Rosalie. Not to mention the fact that Bella is a human; the one thing that Rosalie wishes she could be.

"It was meant to be," I tried to soothe her. "If Edward did want to be with you, you would have never met Emmett." She visibly cringed at the thought of not having Emmett.

"It's not even that I wanted to be with Edward," She tried to defend herself. "I never loved him as more than a brother."

"Then why are you so jealous of Bella?" I didn't get it; if she never wanted to be with Edward, then why should she care if someone else was.

"He was the only man to not want me," she said quietly. Probably out of fear that Esme would hear in the other room. It wasn't easy for her to that Edward didn't want her out loud.

"It's okay, rose." I wrapped her in a hug. It still hurt her after all these years that he didn't love her, she had never has to deal with the pain of rejection before him. She leaned into my embrace, finally taking in the comfort I had been offering to her for years. I had tried to get Rose to admit this many times before. I always wondered how someone so beautiful could be so bitter sometimes, why she always seemed to have resent against Edward, I finally understood her now.

"I have an idea," she said pulling back. "Why don't we get a bunch of movies and just spend the day watching movies." I smiled, we haven't done that in years.

"Okay, just let me call Jasper first, I haven't talked to him all day." Rosalie nodded in understanding while I pulled out my cell phone. I left the hotel room and walked down the hall for some privacy. I didn't get very far before I started to feel dizzy, not the kind when I'm about to have a vision, this is different. It was strange, vampires can't be dizzy. I also thought vampires couldn't faint, I reminded myself.

I continued walking, but it just got worse. I fell to the ground just seconds before the darkness engulfed me.

**Ooo What's wrong with Alice? **

**Also, I'm leaving tonight and going away for a few days so if you leave a review and I don't respond right away, sorry.**

**Please review :) **


	10. Options

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, and I know you don't want to hear all my excuses. I promise to update more often. I'm going to try once a week. **

**To make up for the long wait, anyone who reviews will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. If I did I would be very rich, and I wouldn't be sitting at home writing a fanfic right now. I would be somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean on my yacht drinking a fruity drink with a little umbrella in it, but I don't, so I'm left with my own little fantasies.**

**I don't know if this will send alerts, but I just edited the grammar and such, there aren't any real changes**

**Carlisle's POV**

We still couldn't find James. Edward has been driving all over Washington searching for his thoughts, but with no avail. I told Alice to call if she saw anything. Her visions were a wonderful help with things like this. It's a wonder anything got done before she joined our family.

Alice hadn't called. I didn't know if she just didn't see anything or if she forgot to call. It didn't seem likely that she would forget, but I decided to call her anyway.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed her number.

"Hello," was the answer on the third ring. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped right then. This wasn't Alice. It was a voice I had heard only once, but it was one I would recognize anywhere; it was James.

"James," I started, trying to keep my voice even, "why do you have Alice's phone?"

"You let me worry about that," he laughed and then hung up before I got the chance to say anything else.

Maybe Alice just lost her phone. And James found it. In Florida. While we all thought he was still in Washington. That didn't seem very likely.

I tried not to panic, but it was getting harder. I know James wanted revenge; Alice was his only victim to ever get away. If he actually had her…I didn't even let myself finish that thought.

I took an unneeded breath and called Esme. There was still a chance, however small, that she was still with them.

"Hello," Esme's sweet voice came from the speaker.

"Esme, it's me," I said, knowing that she would recognize my voice. "Could I speak to Alice for a minute?" I didn't want to worry her if this was a false alarm.

"Sure, Rose, could you go get Alice?"

I heard the door open and close, and then, not even a full minute later, open and close again. "She's not there." My vampire hearing could pick up Rosalie's worried voice as if she were in the room.

"What do you mean 'she's not there'?" I heard her ask before she turned her attention back to me. "Carlisle, what's going on?'

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly, "but I think James may be smarter than we gave him credit for." I paused for a moment to consider all our options:

Option1: Rosalie and Esme stay in Florida and search for James there. That wouldn't work; I didn't know what James was capable of, I couldn't let them go after him alone.

Option 2: Rosalie and Esme come back to Washington and we all search for him together. No, we weren't trackers; we had no way to find out where he was. I never really realized until now how dependant we were on Alice's visions. I guess you don't realize what you have until it's gone; irony has a sick way of teaching you things.

Option 3: We split up into groups and search; we would cover more ground that way. This had the same problem as option 1.

Option 4: We call Alice's cell phone again. Maybe someone will answer and we can get a clue as to where they are. The only problem is if James knows her gave something away, he will act faster, and god only knows what that would mean for Alice.

None of these seemed to be an acceptable option.

First of all, Esme and Rosalie needed to come home. It wouldn't help anything if James got one of them, too.

My entire thought process only took a matter of seconds so I was able to answer Esme, who was still waiting on the phone. "You and Rosalie take the first flight back to Forks, and we'll figure out what to do from there."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and left my study to find Edward waiting in the hall for me.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked. He must've heard my conversation with Esme.

"I don't know." I hated that I didn't know what to do. Everyone always looked to me for help, but I don't have all the answers. I still should've done something. Alice is my daughter; I should've been able to protect her.

"There wasn't anything you could have done," Edward tried to soothe me, after hearing my thoughts.

I thanked him. "Are you going to tell Jasper?" He asked.

"I haven't really given that much thought," I admitted, "but I suppose we'll have to." Edward nodded then left, presumably for Bella's. I didn't blame him; I wouldn't want to stick around for this, either. Jasper has been a wreak without Alice these past few days. He's been able to keep his emotions under control for the sake of everyone else's sanity, but when I tell him about this, he might lose control.

I knocked on his door and heard a faint "come in," before entering his and Alice's room. It was fairly obvious who decorated their room. Even though Alice used neutral colors, it still had a very feminine feel to it. Jasper didn't mind, though, He would do anything for Alice. That thought made me dread what I was about to do even more.

Jasper, obviously sensing my distressed emotions, looked up from his book. "Is something wrong?"

I sighed. "Yes, Alice is" I paused, searching for the right word, "missing."

"Missing?" He sat up suddenly and I could feel the wave of worry, confusion, anger, and pain he was unconsciously sending off. I tried taking a deep breath in the hopes that my calmness would help him. Needless to say, it didn't help much. "I don't understand."

"There is a possibility that James may have gotten to her."

"How could you let this happen?" He screamed as his anger increased ten-fold; anger directed at me.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I though leaving the state would be the safest for her."

He just stared back at me with such pain in his eyes that I had to look away. Then he left, leaving me standing in the doorway. I wasn't sure where he was going, but I let him leave, anyway. I knew he wouldn't do something too drastic. There was still a chance we could get Alice back safely, so he would never risk his own safety if there was a chance he could see her again.

I was still shocked, though. I had never seen him look so desperate.

I sighed as I realized I still haven't told Emmett. It wasn't going to be as bad as it was with Jasper, but it wouldn't be pretty. Emmett played the protective older brother in our charade and that continued at our home life; he wouldn't be happy.

I sighed, for what seemed like the thousandth time, as I bit back my own panic and went to find Emmett. I had to be strong for my family; now was not the time to deal with my own selfish worry.

**Please review. I don't really like this chapter that much, so I would really appreciate any comments you have, even if it's just to say "good" or "bad"**

**-Nikki**


	11. You've Kept Me Waiting

A/N: So far I'm doing a pretty good job at sticking to an updating schedule. School really helps; it's the only time I have time to write. I did add an OC this chapter, but I only needed her for her power so she's not going to be in the story much.

Thanks you so much to everyone who reviewed, and even the people who didn't review, but still took the time to read this.

I forgot to ask last chapter, but if anyone has any thoughts on BD, I would love to hear them. Personally, I liked it, even though some parts made me a little mad.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer. Enough said.

* * *

James' POV 

"Good work, Adrophite," I congratulated the newest member of my coven.

"Why thank you master," she replied. Adrophite made a great addition; she was gifted, and with exactly the power we needed, she could render vampires unconscious.

Though I had been worried about her turning on me in the beginning, it was obvious now where her allies lie. I knew she would never betray me.

I picked the sleeping girl off the floor before turning to leave. We had to get out of here before they noticed she was missing.

As Adrophite and I headed back to where Victoria was waiting, I found myself laughing silently at the whole Cullen family's ignorance.

I knew Laurent had told them I was a tracker. How they could possibly think I wouldn't find them is beyond me. I never lost my pray. Well, once, but I was going to make up for it soon.

I got the mental image of a villain in those old movies laughing manically in my head. I quickly pushed that thought away; I wasn't evil, I was just restoring the natural order of things. I am a hunter, one with a near perfect score. A score that is about to become perfect.

I deserve this, I've waited such a long time for it. Over 50 years. Though, I will never get to taste her blood, I will enjoy causing her the same pain she caused me. For years, I couldn't say I had a perfect record; I could never say "not one victim ever got away"; all because of this insignificant little girl. Well, that was all about to change; she may be a vampire now, but I am still faster and stronger than she will ever hope to be. I could kill her so quickly, but I'm not going to. She needs to suffer before her death, and I'm not going to torture her physically, no. That would be far less effective. I'm going to use her visions.

I stalk my prey, especially my extremely good smelling prey, before I hunt them. I had gotten to know Alice as I silently watched her. I saw everything: her shock treatments, her time alone in her room, and most importantly, I watched her appointments with the physiatrists. She told them her visions were based on decisions. Although no one believed her at the time, I'm certain that trait passed over into vampirism.

It was so simple; all I had to do was think about doing something, and she would see it. So if I just so happen to think about harming that precious family of hers, she would have to watch them all die, over and over again.

"What are we going to do with her?" Adrophite asked as we reached the secluded location where Victoria was transforming the basement of an abandoned building into a prison of sorts. "Can we kill her?"

"Not yet." I smiled at her eagerness. Newborns were so easy to convince. I changed her just a few months ago, knowing how powerful she would be as a vampire. She had her powers even as a human, I felt weaker just being around her.

"Hello Victoria," Adrophite sneered. Victoria glared back. I just ignored them. Victoria had grown quite jealous of my fondness of Adrophite.

I continued down to the basement, the two of them following in suit. I smiled as I took in the sight. Victoria had really outdone herself. It looked a real dungeon; complete with shackles, able to stand up to vampire strength, of course.

"Shackles?" laughed Adrophite, "how hackneyed."

Alice's POV

I had never felt anything like this before. It was almost like I was floating in water, but with now water, like entering a vision, only I couldn't see anything. I was floating in nothingness.

Gradually, I regained consciousness, things were getting clearer. I woke up to find that I was chained to wall, I could barley move. Where was I?

Then it hit me all at once. I must be having more of that flashback that happened a few days ago. Did they really treat people in the asylums this poorly? Chained to a wall? People in prison had more freedom than that…

My thought was cut short as I was thrust into a vision.

I was inside my house back in Forks, but something was wrong. There was think smoke everywhere, and the heat was so intense, I could feel it through the vision. I realized the house was burning. It was on fire! I suddenly panicked; what about my family? Where were they? Did they get out okay?

I expanded the power of my vision, stretching the image into the far corners of my mind, trying to see more. It was something I only tried a few times before, but my panic gave me the strength to do it. I was able to move around inside the house.

Turning around, I saw Carlisle running from the living room, frantically calling everyone's names, though no one answered. I climbed the stairs to find more members of my family. Nobody was leaving the burning house because they were all trying to find each other. I wanted to scream at them to get out, but they wouldn't hear me. I continued going, looking for one person in particular.

I found him up on the third floor. He was trapped under a partially caved in roof. Why couldn't he get out? Surely he's strong enough to lift it. Looking at his eyes, I noticed they were the most intense color of black I had ever seen. His thirst was making him weak. He couldn't lift the fallen beam on his own. Why was no one helping him? Why was he so thirsty? Why wasn't he hunting?

"Jasper!" I cried, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. He had already given up on trying to get out. He was just lying on the floor, peacefully.

"I love you, Alice," was the last thing he whispered before the fire engulfed him completely.

"No!" I screamed, but it was to an empty room. I was already out of my vision. I stared sobbing; I was trapped in the past with no way to warn them. I couldn't live without Jasper. At this point, I would rather have James get to me, whatever he was going to do had to better than this.

* * *

Poor Alice, please review. Oh, and sorry for changing POVs in the middle of the chapter.

-Nikki


	12. Photograph

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed; I love reading your responses. Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would, I'll really try to get another chapter out by next week, but I'm not promising. Is it just me, or am I apologizing for something in every chapter.**

**This chapter is kind of a filler; I think I keep writing those because I don't want the story to end. If you think I'm moving to slow, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I would be able to come up with a better disclaimer.**

James' POV

I could hear her screams, followed soon by sobs, and I have to admit, I was mildly disappointed. I expected it to take all my anger away.

I remembered one of my victims was a drug addict. She would tell people how it would take all her pain away, almost instantly. I thought it would be like that, but it wasn't. This was supposed to be the magic cure; it was supposed to take away all the embarrassment of having her get away. Her pain did nothing to help mine; in fact I was starting to get annoyed by her screams.

I was in the middle of complaining to Victoria about the noise, when I was struck with the most brilliant idea.

I always loved a good game of cat and mouse. Unlike most, I enjoyed being the mouse more, especially when you know you can outsmart the cat. I was going to make the Cullens work for it, see how far they will go to get their precious Alice back.

I knew her mate would do anything, but that would just make this all the more fun. I pictured myself fighting the blond vampire who stood so protectively over her in clearing. I could practically hear the metallic screech as I imagined tearing him limb from limb.

Victoria was staring expectantly, probably wondering why I stopped talking in the middle of the sentence. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Alice's screams as she got vision of the decision I just made. I smiled; maybe this would be everything I had hoped for.

Carlisle's POV

I have never been so disappointed in myself before. How could I just stand here not doing anything while Alice needed my help? I suddenly became very angry with myself, why wasn't I doing anything?

I sighed as Edward's words came back to me. There really wasn't anything I could do; and standing around blaming myself certainly wasn't going to help anything.

I decided to go check on my family. I haven't seen any of them since I got back from driving Esme and Rosalie home where we all went our separate ways.

I walked down the stairs to find Emmett and Rosalie sitting together on the couch. At least Emmett was back; his reaction was the most unexpected of all my children. He was calm; shockingly so. He didn't say anything; he just nodded slightly before walking out of the house and into the dense forest surrounding us. He was being reasonably rational, although, I did hear him punching down trees.

Snapping back to the present, I silently watched them. They were just sitting there, not talking, staring into each other's eyes, reminding me much of Alice and Jasper.

I realized with a stab of guilt that I hadn't checked Alice's room on my way down to make sure Jasper was back. I quickly retraced my steps back up the stairs and down the hall.

Stopping just outside the door, I could smell his scent lingering there, much too strong for it to be from earlier. I sighed with relief; although I knew he could take care of himself, I still felt better knowing he was home.

I knocked lightly on the door. "Jasper?" I called, even though I knew he was already aware of my presence. I didn't get an answer, so I took his silence as an invitation to come in. He was staring out the window, leaning on the cool glass, though it was probably still warmer than he. It was raining, which really much of a surprise. As the rain pelted the glass, it left trails of water dripping down the window.

I knew my son well enough to know what he was thinking. He wished he could cry for Alice. His worry and pain had consumed him; he wanted some kind of physical release from the pain. In a way, the rain was the tears for him. The sky was crying for Alice while he could not.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." His voice surprised me; it was hoarse, almost like it hurt him to speak, although I knew this was physically impossible.

"It's alright son," I replied.

He took a steadying, unneeded breath before continuing. "I was just so angry; the thought of her hurt was unbearable." His next words were so soft, I was certain I wouldn't have heard him if I were human. "I just want to have her in my arms again; to know for sure that she is safe."

"I understand," I said, reaching forward to grasp his shoulder. He seemed to relax a little under my touch, but was still tense. When he didn't respond, I decided to go see Esme. I figured I wouldn't get anything else out of him.

I found Esme in our bedroom; she was sitting on the bed with a large, leather-bound book in her lap. Upon closer inspection, I found it was a photo album. We had dozens of these. When you live as long as we do, you have a lot of memories to store.

She smiled sadly at the picture she was turned to. I leaned over her shoulder to see which picture it was, and found myself sliming at the image, as well.

It was Alice and Jasper out in the backyard. They and the trees around them were both soaked, although it wasn't raining. Despite their slightly disheveled appearance, they looked perfect standing together under a canopy of trees. The trees blocked the rare sunlight, allowing them to sparkle faintly, but not enough to mess with the photograph.

The best part was their faces. They both had a smile dancing on their lips, and were just staring into each other's eyes, like I witnessed Rosalie and Emmett doing a moment ago. They seemed oblivious to the rest of the world. I don't think they even noticed I took the picture. It really was a beautiful photo. I wonder why I never got it framed.

The phone ringing jolted me out of my reverie. I answered in right away, not worrying about keeping up the human charade only my family knew my cell phone number; the hospital used the house phone.

"Hello Carlisle," James' distinctively husky voice filled my ear. I froze; I wasn't sure if it was from excitement at the prospect of getting a clue, or from fear of what he might say. I did know one thing for certain; this was going to change things.

**Please Review :)**

**-Nikki**


End file.
